


Bone's Miscalculation

by FictionDaze



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fear wasn't something that accumulated all at once. It was an itch that grew steadily over the surface of glances and laughs. It was a nagging ache that built on the heart with the presence of knowing words and shared jokes. </p><p>Bones's fear was something that had time to bloom."</p><p>Bones is jealous of Spock and Kirk's relationship and confronts Jim about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone's Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a friend who loves Jim/Bones. She liked it and I hope you will too. -FictionDaze

The fear wasn't something that accumulated all at once. It was an itch that grew steadily over the surface of glances and laughs. It was a nagging ache that built on the heart with the presence of knowing words and shared jokes.

Bones's fear was something that had time to bloom.

"Don't be so modest, Mister Spock. You saved my ass back there," Kirk laughed and patted the Vulcan on the shoulder. Bones was more alarmed by the small, almost unnoticeable grin on the alien's lips than by the prospect of Kirk's previous danger.

 "It was a simple matter of redirecting the surface energy to power the solar beams rather than the planet's internal core," Spock said, his tone was matter-of-fact. His hands never moved from their folded position on the table, but Bones could swear the other man was leaning toward Kirk. Then again, it could have been his imagination. He was having a lot of unfortunate thoughts these days.

The two continued on with their relation of the most recent mission. Bones smiled and nodded, but he wasn't listening. His eyes were trained on every small gesture between the Captain and his Commander. He could swear he could taste the friction between them it was so damn palpable. He slowly grew more and more irate until the expression must have been clear on his face.

 "Are you alright, McCoy? You seem to have gained a bit of pallor," Spock noted and his eyebrows wove with the closest resemblance to concern that the man seemed capable of.

 _How sweet of you to care,_ McCoy thought bitterly. "Fine," he responded, but his teeth were gritted and his tone wasn't as level as he'd intended.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps we should have one of the nurses--"

"I'm fine, damn it!"

 Kirk and Spock exchanged a glance. Without a word between them, Spock stood and tilted his head. "My apologies. I just recalled that I have business to tend to tonight. Please continue 'Guy's Night' without me." Just like that he was gone and Kirk and McCoy were left alone in the Captain's quarters.

 As soon as the automatic doors snapped closed Jim turned his attention back to his lover. "What's going on with you, Bones? Did something happen today?" The Captain kept his tone gentle; it wasn't impossible that the doctor was concerned about a patient. He knew there hadn't been any deaths that day, but that didn't mean there wasn't something just as worrying transpiring in the Med Ward.

 Leonard McCoy ran his tongue between his teeth and cocked his head to the side. "I don't know, Jim. What _did_ happen today?"

Kirk's eyes went large and his lips quivered slightly open and closed as he scrabbled for something forgotten in his mind. He gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I know it wasn't your birthday. Or our anniversary." Kirk reached across the table and placed his hand over Leonard's. "Come on, Bones. Give me hint?"

 Bones pulled his hand away, then sighed and used it to grab at the untouched gin in the middle of the table. They hadn't had the chance to start drinking that night, but Bones saw no reason he shouldn't start now. He uncapped the glass vial and poured the dark liquid into his tumbler. "It isn't about today, Jim. It's about every damn day lately."

Jim's blue eyes took on that arch of sadness they sometimes did when he was confused. McCoy took a long drink from his glass. The liquor burned his throat as he spoke again. "What's going on between you and Spock? Be honest with me, Jim."

Kirk's lips pursed together like he was about to speak, but instead when they parted all that came forth was a breathy sound of bewilderment. When he finally seemed to gather what Bones was insinuating he found words. "Nothing. I mean, we're friends. What do _you_ think is going on?"

Leonard spun his almost empty glass with his fingers and kept his eyes locked on the sloshing amber fluid. "I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Jim. I can see it. Scotty can see it. The whole God-forsaken ship can see it."

Jim's jaw was tight now and he had to struggle to keep the sting of tears at bay. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"Or you're thinking about it," Bones said with a shaky laugh.

Kirk stood from his seat and McCoy shook his head as if he expected to be told to leave. Instead Jim moved to stand behind his lover. He leaned forward and his arms wrapped around McCoy's shoulders. His fingers laced together and laid atop the man's chest, just above his heart. He nestled his face into Bones's hair.

The older man exhaled slowly. His limbs instantly relaxed a little and he let himself lean back into the embrace, but he kept the glass in his grip.

"Bones, I would never cheat on you. I love you." Kirk's breath was hot and his words were muffled by Bone's hair. "Spock and I are just friends. He's been opening up to me a little, but it's nothing to be jealous about."

"I see the way he looks at you," McCoy whispered.

Kirk laughed and pulled back a bit so he could look into McCoy's eyes. "Like he's analyzing a specimen in a petri-dish? Oh, sexy, Bones. How could I resist?"

The laughter was infectious and Bones couldn't help but snicker. "Hey, for a Vulcan that's practically second base."

Kirk spun the chair around so the two men were face to face and his palms were grasping the armrests so that Bones couldn't escape. "Look at me when I say this, Bones. I want you to read my lips. I am not attracted to Commander Spock. Okay? Do I need to repeat it?"

Leonard let a smirk crawl onto his lips. "You mean that, Jim? You two have just been so close lately..."

"I'm not allowed to have friends?" Jim quirked an eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to cancel lunch with Sulu too or next thing I know we'll be doing it in the supply closet."

Bones groaned, chuckled, and tugged on Jim's collar so that their faces were only inches apart. "Forget I said anything. I'm just a jealous old man. Kiss me." Bones yanked the younger man forward, but Kirk halted himself with his grip on the armrests.

"Hmm, I don't know if I want kiss an old man," Jim joked.

Bones seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, I'm also a doctor."

Jim rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and nodded his head as if processing this information for the first time. "That is a seductive job." The captain grinned widely and pushed himself forward to close the distance between them.

Their lips met softly at first. Then Bones inched closer and deepened the contact. Heat flooded over both of their bodies and Jim lifted his knee to rest on the seat between McCoy's thighs. His fingers released from the chair and moved up to tangle in his lover's dark hair.

Bones's tongue slid out first to tease the soft flesh of Kirk's lips. Jim opened his mouth to allow the other's muscle access. McCoy's tongue probed the soft ridges of the roof of Jim's mouth, and then dipped down to stroke gently over his tongue.

The younger man began to pant and the air rolled hot between them, trapped by their bodies like a caged animal, rolling and heating up the intimate space until fire was inching up their spines and curling around to burn their hearts and hips.

Bones was pressed to the chair and had nowhere to go, so it was Jim that finally broke the lip-lock. His face was red with desire and his chest heaved. He licked his lips and laughed. "Not bad for an old guy."

Leonard shrugged. His hand reached out to grip Jim's hip. His thumb smoothed over the hem of his pants and slid up to roll over the soft skin of Jim's stomach just below his shirt. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"You should apologize to Mister Spock. He's probably wondering what he did," Jim chided.

"I still think he likes you," Bones said gruffly.

Jim rolled his eyes and pulled Bones's hand from his hip and drew it to his lips for a soft kiss. "You know, the way you're obsessing over Spock is starting to make _me_ jealous."

McCoy stood and pulled Jim into his arms. "Good. I'm a catch. You should always be worried."

"That's horrible!" Jim laughed.

"Seriously though," Leonard said as he used one hand to trace the collar of Jim's shirt, "I just don't want anyone else thinking you're up for grabs."

Kirk titled his head to the side to expose his neck. "Maybe you should let them know I'm not."

Bones grinned and leaned in to press a teasing kiss to the skin offered. Jim shuddered in his arms, with that same anticipation he always had. The sure sign of desire built and lingered over several days apart. No one else had touched him. Bones gave a sigh of relief and parted his lips to suck a mark onto the skin that would ensure that no one else ever would.

 ***

"It appears as though you engaged a Woltec in battle and lost," Spock commented with a quirked brow as he inspected the marks that littered Jim's neck and the parts of his shoulders that were not covered by his shirt.

"Excellent observation, Mister Spock," The captain remarked as they stepped from the elevator and onto the bridge.

"I am pleased that you and the doctor seem to have reconciled the issue," Spock said before taking his place at his panel.

"You and me both," Jim said as he took the captain's chair. "So, where are we going today, guys?"


End file.
